


Red Light

by jacquie_bebop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, F/M, Happy now?, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Seven watches Zen alone and with MC, Shameless Smut, Smut, So does Seven, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Zen masturbates alone, but mostly sex, there is some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquie_bebop/pseuds/jacquie_bebop
Summary: The rules were the same.The camera was off unless he had permission to turn it on. A light would indicate if it’s on or not. No one else will know. Everyone had to consent.Seven couldn’t believe that she consented.





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an ask that zenscrotch received a few months back (linked [here](http://illneverrecover.tumblr.com/post/167111011252/red-light)), the gist being what ships did she find herself falling into at the beginning of the game and her response being something along the lines of, "what if Zen and Seven had a mutual agreement to help them both get off?"
> 
> I got her permission to use it for inspiration, and it spiraled from there.
> 
> I originally planned to post this on the day of my RFA anniversary (which was 10/9/17, I can't believe I've been playing this game over a year!) but got easily distracted so it took a bit. However, I felt it high time to give Zenny some of the love and attention he deserves.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Like most questionable ideas, this one had been Seven’s.

Zen still isn’t quite sure how it all started, honestly. After another long week of rehearsals, he had just wanted to kick back, drink a beer, and relax. They had been working on the same intimate love scene the past two days, and between that and chatting with the new – and very adorable – RFA party planner, Zen found himself keyed up and tightly wound. He needed a release, and it was the kind of tension that wouldn’t be satisfied with a long workout. Filled with nervous, sexual energy, he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

In the most traditional sense.

It wasn’t until the next day when he got a call from the hacker that he realized his mistake.

“Oh, Zen Oppa! You beast, you!” Seven trilled in his best feminine voice, lashes fluttering.

Zen glared at his phone before putting it back up to his ear, annoyance flashing on his face. “What is with that voice, Seven? Also, please don’t ever call me that again,”

“What, beast? Or oppa~,” he breathed, attempting to sound demure.

“Either. Both.”

Seven laughed, dropping the falsetto. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, especially after your solo activities last night. Haven’t you ever heard of incognito mode?”

Zen groaned in response, leaning back on the couch and placing his hand over his eyes. “Why are you looking at my browser history anyway? Can’t a man have a little privacy in his own home?” He reached for the beer on the table, downing it in a few swallows.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me! I was only on your phone looking for new selfies for the Triptor bot. I just so happened to stumble upon your sinful desires,” Seven replied, chuckling to himself when Zen let out an exasperated sigh. “But, that is related to why I called you.” he went on, his free hand moving to hit a few keys on his computer before he clicked ‘search’.

“What? My sinful desires? Listen, Seven, if you want to make fun of me, can it at least wait until after-”

“I’m not going to make fun of you,” he interrupted, his voice taking on a more serious tone. “Actually, I have a proposal for you.”

Zen stopped at that, his mind churning a mile a minute. What kind of proposal could he possibly have? Zen wasn’t sure if he was more curious or more terrified to hear the answer.

“According to your searches, it seems that our little actor here has a bit of a voyeur kink,” Seven said, his eyebrows waggling. “You like being watched, huh?”

Zen could feel the blood rising in his cheeks, the furious blush working up his neck. Thank god Seven couldn’t see him right now. He tried to sputter out a response, his words choking and dying in his throat.

Seven grinned to himself, spinning his computer chair. “It’s not that much of a surprise. Honestly, it makes sense if you think about it,” he stopped his spinning, facing his computer screen which had loaded with the results. “And it just so happens that I really, really like watching.”

Zen really choked then, coughing and hitting his chest before he could answer. “Dude, what are you saying right now?? I like you and all buddy, but not like that,” he laughed nervously, his hand raking through his hair.

“Keep your panties on, Zen. I’m not asking to come there and watch,” Seven replied, his mouse clicking on the model of camera he was looking for. “There are ways to do this while we’re each in the comfort of our own homes. I just thought maybe we could be benefitting each other a little bit here. You know, I scratch your back, you scratch mine…” he let his words trail off, giving Zen the chance to put it together.

“You want to put a camera in my apartment?” Zen asked incredulously, unable to hide the squeak in his voice at the implications.

“There would be rules, of course. It would be off unless I have express permission to turn it on. A light will indicate if it’s on or not, to prove I’m not abusing privileges. I promise not to record, share, or tell anyone about our agreement, unless for whatever reason, you want to. If either of us get a significant other, we have the right to terminate the contract. If we decide to continue, all partners must give their consent as well,” Seven listed, his finger tapping his chin. “Did I forget anything else?”

Zen swallowed thickly, letting the words settle over him as the scenario unfolded in his mind. Could he do this? Let Seven watch him… masturbate? The rules he set out seemed fair, and it gave Zen control of the situation. He could stop it at any time, shut everything down whenever he wanted. And he knew if he could trust anyone with a secret, it would be Seven. Plus, the idea of putting on a show, of being watched by a real person, instead of watching cheesy scenarios unfold in some bad porno... he couldn’t lie, it was appealing. So appealing, in fact, he found himself squirming slightly, his cock twitching to life.

“So? What do you say? Are you in for a little fun, Zenny?” Seven purred in his ear, making him blush once more. He was so glad this conversation was happening over the phone.

He sighed, getting off the couch to head to the kitchen. “Don’t make me regret this, Seven,” he replied, popping the tab of his cold beer.

Seven shouted, cheering loud enough that Zen almost dropped the phone. He then hovered his mouse over the camera model he had pulled up on his screen, clicking ‘purchase’ with a satisfied smirk on his face. “You won’t regret this. I’ll let you know when we can start our first session. I can’t wait to see what kind of show you’ll put on,” he murmured darkly, before hanging up the phone.

Zen stared at the blank screen before tossing his phone onto the counter, bewildered. He shifted slightly, still half hard at the idea of this scenario coming to life. He wasn’t sure if he was aroused because of lust – or fear – but decided dwelling on it wouldn’t change anything.

At minimum, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

Zen was wrong, it wasn’t just interesting.

It was fantastic.

The first time Seven had asked to turn on the camera, Zen thought he was going to vomit. Walking into his bedroom, he couldn’t help but stare up at that blinking light, heat rising to his face. He had no idea how to start, what to do, if he should look at the camera or pretend it didn’t exist…

Until the soft ping of his phone pulled his attention elsewhere.

It was a text from Seven.

“Chill, Zenny. Don’t think too much, just do what feels natural. Think of putting on a show for a packed theater audience, or for your fans. Or, if you need a more direct visual, think about performing for our pretty little RFA party planner, MC” after that, there was just a bunch of kissy wink faces alternated with the eggplant emoji.

Zen sighed, his body relaxing as he rolled his eyes. Seven was the most ridiculous person he knew, but he was right. He needed to calm down, to enjoy the moment, to imagine that all eyes were on him… even MCs.

He licked his lips, his mind wandering, hands grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He laid back against the pillows of the bed, his fingers lightly tracing patterns on his muscled chest, slowly sliding down his abs. By the time they had reached the waist band of his sweats, fingers shallowly dipping inside, he knew he had found the right mind set he needed.

He smiled wickedly to himself. It was time to perform.

* * *

 

When Zen finally released his erection, the tip of which was just barely glistening with arousal, Seven was pretty sure he had died on gone to heaven.

 _Holy shit_.

Every blessed inch of Zen was fucking perfect, and honestly it was almost a little unfair. Seven was becoming painfully turned on, the strain in his jeans making his breath hitch in his throat. He fumbled with the zipper, palming his rapidly hardening cock as his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

To Zen.

He began pumping himself slowly, wanting to drag this feeling out for as long as possible. Biting his lip to keep quiet, Seven watched as Zen did the complete opposite – moaning loudly, his head rolling back. He was truly putting on a show.

He wasn’t going to complain.  

His hips started to rise to meet his hand, the timing matching the movements of the man on the screen. Zen was panting now, his free hand tangled in the sheets next to him, his abs tensing and releasing with the rapid breaths and glistening slightly with the exertion.

_God dammit, he wasn’t going to last long._

Seven could’ve sworn at the exact moment he came, Zen winked at the camera. He was too lost in the throes of his own lust to verify, but it was the last coherent he thought before he released hard on his stomach.

Panting, Seven smirked to himself as he watched Zen follow not too far behind,  his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut tightly, his breathing wrecked and ragged. The beautiful sound he made when he came, the way he bit his lip as thick streams coated his belly. The self satisfying smirk on his face when he surveyed at the mess he made, his eyes making direct contact with the camera before he moved to clean up.

It’s official – Seven is a genius. This was his best idea to date.

* * *

 

The first-time Zen and Seven saw each other after their – ah, what’s a good word for it? – _rendezvous_ – the air was filled with palpable tension and awkwardness. They had plans to meet for coffee, along with Yoosung, who was running unusually late, and were both shifting stiffy in the impossibly tiny booth at the café. Zen found himself stumbling over words, while Seven was uncharacteristically quiet, making everything feel even more painful than it probably needed to be.

Why were they acting like this? This is stupid.

“So… uh… should we, I guess, talk about this?” Zen asked, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t force his eyes to remove their gaze from a very interesting spot on the floor.

There was something about Zen’s bashfulness that made Seven snap out of their clumsy dance. “What for? We talked about everything already. You like being watched. I like watching. And that was one hell of a performance,” he smirked.

Zen’s eyes flashed up to meet Seven’s, and when they did, he saw that the redhead was waggling his eyebrows incessantly, waiting for him to notice. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged his lips, but he still rolled his eyes. _What an idiot._

“It doesn’t have to be weird,” Seven continued, now that he saw the other man was loosening up. “We’re both into it. It doesn’t mean anything outside of that. Everything between us is still the same.”

Zen took a contemplative sip at his coffee, mulling over those words. He knew that Seven was right. There’s nothing to be weird about; it’s not like they were trying to forge a relationship together, it was just a mutual benefit sort of deal. One that had plenty of guidelines and could be ended at any time either one of them wanted.

The sound of the bell on the door pulled his attention, and he caught Yoosung out of the corner of his eye, waving to their table before joining the line to order a drink. Placing his cup down, he stared at Seven once more. The hacker had also just taken a sip from his drink, leaving a foam mustache lining his upper lip, and instead of moving to wipe it away, he was pinching his fingers together at one side, like he was twirling an invisible end.

Zen groaned. “You’re right. I am still a talented, gorgeous man, too good for this earth, and you are still an idiot.”

Seven tried to give him his best glare, as much as he could as a grown man with a foam mustache on his face. It lasted all of thirty seconds before both of them busted out laughing, all the tension melting away from the room.

* * *

 

Months went by without mention of the arrangement.

It always started the same way. Seven would send Zen an innocent text, gauging where he was and what he was doing. If all signs pointed to go, Seven would then ask him the important question: Can I watch a show?

For the most part, he was never told no.

Though that had changed.

Zen had gotten closer to the RFA’s new mysterious party planner – closer than he had expected. MC had been there for him when he gone through a rough patch with a badly sprained ankle, and had even come over to spend time with him while he was healing. It was the moment she had smiled to him under the starlit sky that he knew he’d do anything to protect that smile, anything to keep her focus on him.

They had become an item officially a few days later, at the first party she had thrown for them.

The three months following, they had been inseparable. Seven knew that things could be exciting and intoxicating in a new relationship, so he let his dirty kinky secret take a backseat and instead let them enjoy their privacy together. He told himself it was normal; that it didn’t necessarily mean anything would be different - but he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a part of him worried about how this would change their previous deal.

What could he say? It was a sweet gig.

However, Seven was a man of his word. Until Zen discussed this with MC, he didn’t dare ask to turn on the camera. He didn’t bring it up, didn’t mention it, didn’t even make a hint of a joke in the chat room (as much as that pained him to hold back). A deal is a deal, and he was not going to lose Zen’s trust now.

But the tingling under his skin, the itching ache to be doing something with his hands, to get more was hard to keep at bay forever.

He was praying (wait, does that make him more of a heathen?) that he wouldn’t have to.

* * *

 

Oh god, Zen had fucked everything up.

He shouldn’t have told her.

After being together for awhile, drinking each other in and learning how the other ticked (in and out of the bedroom), Zen had finally decided it was time to explain the arrangement he had drummed up with Seven. Not only in an effort to be forthcoming, which he wanted nothing more than to have a upfront and trusting relationship with her, but also because he missed it – and if he was being honest with himself, was hoping she would be willing to play along. Or at the very least, be okay with him still putting on a solo show.

He knew it was a risky move to even bring it up. There was a solid chance she’d find him disgusting, or think that he’s some kind of sexually depraved beast. But after getting to know her, getting to learn her wants and desires, he thought it’d a door she might be willing to open. Then again, Zen has been wrong before.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the look on her face after he explained what the random camera in his room was for.

She immediately became quiet, her eyes as wide as saucers as a pink tint flushed up onto her cheeks. She looked terrified, like she’d rather be anywhere else – _oh god._ “Fuck, MC, I’m so sorry – please forget about this, we don’t have to do anything! Our relationship is more important than this – than anything!  I’ll have him come get the camera out as soon as possible-”

“No.”

MC’s hand was covering her face, muffling her words, which could be the only explanation for what Zen just heard. Did she just say-?

“No, don’t stop it. I… oh _god_. I... I also enjoy being watched…”

It was Zen’s turn to blush, hands reaching out to pull hers away from her face. “What was that, MC?”

Once her face was exposed, Zen could see her heavy-lidded expression, the way her whole body had increased in temperature.  Her tongue darted out to lick her lips before she finally met his gaze.

“I said… I also like being watched. Well, the idea of being watched. I want… I want to do this. With you. And Seven.”

Zen’s heart was beating in overtime, the blood pooling to his face… and to his crotch. “Are you sure, Jagi? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything,” his fingers smoothing small circles into the tender skin of her wrists.

She swallowed hard, the excitement thrumming in her veins and igniting in her gut. “I’m sure, Zenny. I think we could put on a truly beautiful show. A must-see,” she leaned closer, her mouth a breath away from his. “I think we could even get a standing ovation.”

They spent the good part of the next hour discussing all of their wants and desires between lingering kisses and caresses, the excitement of saying their kinks out loud causing them to become a little…distracted. MC had a variety of interests, some Zen wouldn’t have ever known he was into until she spoke them into existence. He was eager and willing to go down this path with her – to plan a future where they could continue to learn about each other and discover new adventures to experience.

But first things first. He needed his phone.

Zen had never been more excited to text Seven in his entire life.

* * *

 The rules were the same.

The camera was off unless he had permission to turn it on. A light would indicate if it’s on or not. No one else will know. Everyone had to consent.

Seven couldn’t believe that she consented.

There had to be a way that he was dreaming, that the text he had received from Zen was some sort of prank that the actor was pulling on him… right? A hot blush worked its way onto his cheeks, turning them a shade darker than his hair. He could imagine them now; beautiful bodies glistening with sweat, soft moans filling the room as MC climbed on top of Zen, her beautiful breasts bouncing when he started drilling into her-

Seven shook his head, clearing his throat and trying to focus on the task at hand. Well, all of the conditions they had set up had been met. There’s nothing stopping them now – they were all adults and could partake in whatever extra curriculars they choose. The real question is - _should_ he continue this? Is he digging himself too deep?

Typing quickly, he sent a reply to Zen, his eyes darting over to the app on his screen that would link to the camera, booting it up in less than 30 seconds.

Oh come on, let’s be real. There was no way in hell he was going to say no.

* * *

  
“You look good enough to eat,” Zen purred, hands trailing up the sliver of bare skin on her spine that her blouse had left exposed. She had dressed more casual for this date since they would be taking his bike, and her back-baring top was the perfect topping to her skin tight, faux leather leggings.

He wanted to know what was underneath them.

MC giggled as she pulled away, hand swatting at the man while she grabbed her leather jacket off the hook. “If you keep touching me like that, we’ll never make it to our date!” she threw a smirk over her shoulder, grabbing her purse. Zen stalked up to her, a hand reaching out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m not seeing the problem with that, Princess,”

“Ah, seems to be that you are forgetting about our very special guest,” she said, fingers tapping at his chest. “We have a show to prepare for!”

 _God damn._ Zen was trying to control himself, but the look MC was giving him was going to cause him to combust, lust roaring through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and meld his mouth with hers, claim her, smear the pretty lipstick she was wearing all over her face so everyone would know that she was his.

But he knew if he did that, they would never leave the apartment.

He chuckled, withdrawing slightly, stifling his carnal urges that were bubbling below the surface. “Right you are,” he offered her his arm like a true gentleman, which she looped hers through. Leaning over, his mouth hovered mere inches from her ear. “Want to run lines with me, MC?”  he breathed softly, watching in delight at the way she shivered and sighed at the sensation.

Her eyes closed for a moment, taking a deep breath before turning towards him. “I can think of other things we should practice. And better things for that mouth to do.” she quipped as she opened the door, taking a step outside.

Locking his crimson eyes onto her own, Zen licked his lips before his free hand came down to adjust the very obvious bulge currently tenting his pants. MC just smiled brightly looking pretty pleased with herself as they walked towards his parked bike.

Zen will be shocked if they make it through dinner.

* * *

 

He waited until they drove off on the sleek motorcycle before he made a move to enter the apartment, his body stiff from crouching in the same position for what seemed liked hours.

 _It took those perverts long enough._ He grinned to himself picturing what had held them up from leaving at the agreed upon time, his imagination more than willing to fill in the blanks.

Focusing on the task at hand, Seven pulled two cameras with attached microphones out of his bag, placing them in the previously agreed on locations – one in the living room, the other in the bedroom- to ensure no angle was missed. It was Zen’s suggestion to add more, which while surprising, made Seven kick himself for not thinking of it first. Now he won’t miss any part of the show.

Testing to make sure they worked before leaving, he all but ran to his car to speed back to the bunker, grateful his sweet babies were built for speed. If he knew anything about those two, he’d bet money that they won’t be able to make it through dinner, and Seven didn’t want to be late for this performance.

* * *

 MC sighed as Zen lifted her body like it was weightless and pressed her against the cool wall, her back arching into him. His mouth continued its assault on her collar bone, legs wrapping around his torso tightly. She felt dizzy; with lust, with need, with anticipation. She couldn’t help but open her eyes to look for the newly installed camera, the red light blinking at her in response. Smirking, she leaned forward to bite Zen’s neck, causing him to stifle a moan.

“You’re killing me, Jagiya.”

“You teased me throughout the entire dinner. Consider it payback.”

Hands snaked under her top, pulling it over her head swiftly before taking in her naked form. _So that’s how she did it – she had forgone a bra completely_. He let his gaze linger on her bared chest before he returned his lips to her skin, continuing his previous ministrations. She was filled with heat, her core aching under the eyes of her gorgeous boyfriend – and knowing they weren’t alone. One of her hands peeled away from Zen’s neck, reaching back to tangle into his ponytail before she tugged hard, causing his head to fall back and a groan to leave his throat. She immediately attacked the exposed skin, her lips licking and sucking her way up and down his neck.

She needed him. And she needed Seven to see just how much.

Zen’s thoughts were clouded with lust, drunk on the feeling of her tongue on his neck. He swiveled, turning her body away from the wall to place her on the couch. Red eyes locked onto hers before his mouth descended, his tongue immediately seeking hers. His kisses were becoming more feral, more desperate, but he couldn’t control himself. Any taste he got of her just left him lightheaded with want, craving more. He needed _more_.

He pulled back, hands dragging down her bare chest before they reached the tops of her leggings. Pulling them down and away, his lips followed, only stopping to suck faint marks into the creamy skin around her breasts. He watched in fascination as her nipples hardened into rosy peaks, his mouth latching onto one and sucking harshly as his hand rubbed her wantonly outside of her panties. Her noises were driving him mad, and for a minute he wondered if Seven could hear her faint whines; if the sounds spilling from her throat made the redhead wish he was the one touching her, feeling her.

She threaded a hand through long white locks once more, tugging and guiding his talented mouth right where she wanted him. She could feel his hot breath fan across her tender skin, her slick folds begging to be touched. He laved at the crease where her leg and hip met, causing her to startle beneath him. He dragged his tongue over to her dripping lips, lightly licking up and down her slit until her grip on his head became so tight Zen was sure he’d lose some hair. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at her desperateness, unable to hide his smug smirk knowing it was him that was making her feel this way.

“You’re so needy, Jagi.”

“Then give me what I want,” MC panted, hips rising to press him closer to her core.

Well, he _had_ promised to put on a show…

She couldn’t help but sigh when his tongue finally dipped inside of her, hands sinking deeper into his hair and tugging harshly. She could feel her pulse aching in her throbbing clit, and her back arched wildly when he finally pulled the sensitive bud between his teeth, sucking lightly. Two long fingers slid into her wet heat, curling expertly and pumping rhythmically inside of her, drawing out long mewls. His mouth was heaven, and her mind was blank with white hot lust. MC felt herself racing to the edge; the tight coil building in her belly poising to snap at any second.

Zen could tell she was close; could feel her soft walls squeezing against his fingers, the muscles in her legs tensing. Her cries of pleasure were almost frantic, and right before she could find release, he pulled his mouth away slightly, replacing his previous harsh sucks with soft, lingering kisses.

“Zen!” MC whined, her hands in his hair trying to push him back. “Why did you stop? I was so close!”

“Because I wanted to set the stage for our performance this evening,” he murmured, red eyes meeting hers once more. “You will come at least twice tonight, though don’t worry Princess, I won’t set any limits,” he smirked then, curling and pressing his fingers deeper inside of her, causing her to gasp.

“However, only the first one will be for me. The second will be for our guest,” he said, head turning to make eye contact with the camera. “And you will make sure that it’s one he won’t forget. Understood?”

MC gasped, her impending orgasm the only thing on her mind. Zen’s words sent an electric shiver down her spine, causing a flood of arousal to hit her like a shockwave at the thought.

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” he whispered against her tender flesh, pulling her clit between his lips once more.

She moaned his name immediately, right back on the brink of coming undone. She lifted her hips to meet his mouth and ministrations, fingers still tangled in his long white locks. Zen added a third digit to join inside of her, and she felt herself clenching against the sweet fullness in her aching cunt.

MC finally let go, allowing the searing heat of her orgasm to wash over her as her walls continued to tighten and release around his fingers and guidance of his tongue. Zen didn’t stop any of his movements, instead ensuring she rode out her high, lapping up the juices of her arousal greedily.

She loosened the hold on his head, and Zen gave her a few more gentle strokes before pulling out, causing her to shudder at the loss of him.

His hands smoothed up and down her thighs before he stood before her, finding his belt to remove the final layers of clothing between them. MC was panting, eyes hazy and eager from her release, darkening slightly at the sight of Zen undressing in front of her.

He finally released his erection, giving himself a few pumps as he walked around to the back of the couch, his length now at the perfect height for her mouth to reach. She reached a hand out to grasp him, her thumb circling and spreading the precum around his swollen tip. Zen groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as one hand pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Let’s show our guest how talented your mouth is.”

* * *

 Seven was glad that he had the foresight to speed back to his bunker, knowing his horny friends wouldn’t be able to restrain themselves for long. Especially since it wasn’t even a full minute after turning on his monitors, putting on his headset, and settling himself into his chair that he saw them stumble through the door, mouths all over each other and hands roaming freely.

If he had thought that Zen was a sight to see, he was truly in for a surprise while watching MC. There was just something about her; she oozed sensuality, her every movement and moan so unabashedly sexy that it made Seven hard and aching in record time. She was confident, willing, and eager - while still carrying an air of innocence about her that made him feel weak. Honeyed eyes were glued to the monitor and every single movement across it, not wanting to miss a single moment of her in action. When she grabbed Zen’s hair and yanked, exposing his creamy throat to her, Seven groaned, his skin tingling where her mouth suckled at the actor’s on screen.

Watching them together was everything he expected and more, and Seven found himself stripping off his pants just as Zen ripped off hers, sliding a hand up and down his length as his friend lowered himself between MC’s legs, a teasing smirk on his face.

Seven groaned as he continued to pump himself, his teeth sinking into his lip when Zen’s mouth reached her core. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to be the one licking her wet folds, or how Zen would react to him helping with the bulging strain that was painfully obvious in his jeans.  He knew he was playing with fire – that it was more than enough to be allowed to participate in this way – but watching these two beautiful, lustful creatures together just made him want to be apart of their coupling even more.

The redhead was pulled from his reverie at the sound of Zen’s deep voice in his ear, causing him to jump. He almost had forgotten about the microphones he had installed, but was thankful for them as he heard Zen speak.

“You’re so needy, Jagi.”

“Then give me what I want,” MC panted, hips rising to press him closer to her core.

He shuddered at her words, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He was going to implode if she kept talking like that.

MC immediately started to keen loudly as Zen tugged her clit into his mouth, and Seven willed himself to slow down wanting to savor this moment and feeling for as long as possible. Her desperate moans and whines were music to his ears, his cock pulsing painfully with each noise that left her throat. Zen’s predatory gaze never left her face as she threw her head back, grinding her core up onto his face in small circles, trying to press him even closer to her heat. Seven let his eyes close for just a moment; imaging that it was him between her thighs, lapping up her sweet arousal, making her cry out with lust… when he heard her shout Zen’s name in frustration, causing his eyes to flash back to the scene before him.

He didn’t hear what she had said to him but by the look on her face, it was something about the fact that the actor had just ruined her orgasm. Seven released his length for a moment to turn the volume up higher on his screen, just in time to hear Zen’s response.

“Because I wanted to set the stage for our performance this evening,” his voice was low and seductive, and it was doing things to Seven that he hadn’t expected. “You will come at least twice tonight, though don’t worry Princess, I won’t set any limits,” he said smugly, doing something that made MC gasp and shudder against his hand.

“However, only the first one will be for me. The second will be for our guest,” he said, head turning to look at the camera. Seven felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he could’ve sworn Zen was staring directly into his eyes, desire plain on his face. “And you will make sure that it’s one he won’t forget. Understood?”

_Oh, fuck._

Seven gripped his cock once more, stroking himself with renewed vigor as he watched Zen make MC writhe, her orgasm making her back arch from the couch. It was amazing watching her come undone in the throes of passion, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the idea of her doing it again – but this time, in his honor.

Golden eyes watched as Zen slowly stood up, removing the last remaining pieces of clothing before moving behind the couch, his practically dripping erection in hand, on par with MC’s mouth. Seven bit back another moan as he watched small hands reach out to rub the tip of Zen’s dick, her plump lips inches away. “Let’s show our guest how talented your mouth is,” Zen said, before pulling her forward and slipping onto her tongue.

Alright, his friends were trying to kill him. That’s the only explanation for this professional level performance they were putting on for him – they wanted him to die of need. Or want. Or lust. Isn’t lust one of the circles of hell? He would gladly spend the rest of his days there, as long as he got to witness this.

How the hell did he get so lucky?

* * *

 Zen watched as his length slowly passed between her lips, her eyes hooded with desire and never leaving his own. He started pumping his hips faster, watching her take more and more of him until she was at his root, pressed to the soft curling hair at his base. He moaned at the feeling of her throat constricting around him, her tongue swirling over every inch of him she could reach. She was wicked with her mouth, and Zen was pretty sure he’d never grow tired of watching her take him completely, bobbing back and forth over his cock until he was drunk on her touch.

He pulled his eyes away from watching her to look into the camera again, smirking for the redhead’s benefit. Zen could only imagine what was going through Seven’s mind, watching MC work him over with her sweet little tongue, and was not at all shocked to find himself throbbing knowing that they weren’t alone in this moment.

Between their observer’s eyes and her mouth, Zen wasn’t going to be able to hold back for much longer.

He pulled away from her lips with a pop, their combined soft pants the only sound in the room as he walked back to the front of the couch.

“I need to be inside you, Jagi.”

He sat on the couch, reaching to pull her on top of him, only stopping to turn her body so that her back was to him and she was facing the camera completely. He didn’t want Seven to miss a single twitch, a single drop of sweat.

“Fill me up, Zen,” she whined, her voice so filled with need that it was almost unrecognizable. She felt his hard tip line up with her dripping entrance before hands at her hips were suddenly pressing her down upon him, causing him to impale her completely with one stroke. Crying out, her hands reached down for his strong thighs, needing the support as the sudden fullness robbed her of any coherent sounds.

He continued his rapid thrusting, each snap of his hips making her go higher and higher, MC thinking that she can’t last much longer after his previous assault on her tender flesh. She groaned as Zen sucked the skin of her neck into his mouth, his tongue and teeth adding to the onslaught of sensations and making the heat in her belly intensify. Nimble fingers slid around her body, one hand reaching to pinch and roll a hardened nipple, the other searching for the nub at her apex.

She cried loudly when he circled her clit, white heat behind her eyes blinding as his thick length continued to pound away. She was falling apart, and if the trembling muscles in her thighs were any indication, she was on the precipice of her second orgasm for the evening.

“Remember the rules, Princess. This one is for our guest. You better warn him what you’re about to do,” he growled, teeth sinking into her shoulder as he began to thrust harder, fingers slick with her fluids as he continued pressing her bundle of nerves.

She was a moaning mess, stars threatening to burst behind her eyes before she opened them, focusing her gaze through the camera lens before her.

“Seven, I’m going to come, please let me come, _oh god, Seven!_ -”

Zen increased his pace, thrusting sharply as she finally reached her peak, the coiled heat in her abdomen releasing as she screamed Seven’s name. He was unrelenting, a beast in human form as he continued his ministrations, her fingers leaving half moon shaped marks in his thighs, body weak as she came down from her release.

He kept slamming into her wet heat, her core oversensitive from her recent high, making her squirm wildly on Zen’s lap. When some sense slowly started to return her, MC reached a hand up behind her, fingers sliding back into his long locks. She needed him to feel as good as he just made her feel; needed Seven to feel as good as they both felt. She felt like the sexiest woman on the earth as Zen moaned loudly in her ear, and found herself wondering what sounds Seven would be making if she could hear him, what his face would look like when he finally came after watching her lithe form work over his friend.

MC felt teeth on her ear lobe, nipping softly. “You’re so incredible, so sexy. I can’t hold back anymore,” he murmured between pants, his restraint crumbling around him. He let out a low growl as his hips stuttered against hers, his warmth filling her as he came with a final moan.

He stilled after a few beats, and MC all but collapsed on top of him, her legs weak and no longer capable of holding her upright. Zen nuzzled into her neck, pressing soft kisses on her throat as he waited for his racing heart to return to normal.

Eyeing the camera in his peripheral vison, he wondered if Seven was feeling the same euphoria as them.

* * *

 It took all of Seven’s willpower not to come immediately when MC began sucking Zen off, his edging practice finally proving handy as he prolonged each stroke of pleasure before dropping his cock completely, leaving it to bounce against his stomach. There was something about Zen towering over her small, beautifully naked form that made Seven feel weak and needy, and he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself if Zen hadn’t pulled away, moving to join her back in front of the couch.

He may be a hacker God, but there was only so much even he could handle.

Dark amber eyes watched closely as Zen pulled her onto his lap facing the camera, every sensual inch and curve of MC’s body fully exposed to Seven. Her eyes were lidded and low, her skin a slight pink flush as her breasts heaved with each pant of her breath, causing Seven’s mouth to water. She was a gorgeous woman of wanton lust, and Seven couldn’t peel his gaze away.

“Fill me up, Zen.”

It was only when Zen slammed inside of MC, making her cry out, that Seven reached for his length once more, pumping his hand in time with Zen’s harsh thrusts inside of her. Between the sounds pouring from her lips, and the look on Zen’s face as he fucked her roughly, Seven didn’t think he could last much longer, willpower or not.

He saw Zen’s eyes darken slightly before his hands snaked around her body, one reaching for hardened nipple while the other travelled down to her throbbing clit, rubbing steadily. Her voice immediately shot up an octave, and Seven could tell it was only a matter of time before MC was coming hard once more.

“Remember the rules, Princess. This one is for our guest. You better warn him what you’re about to do,” Zen growled, his hips picking up speed as she threw her head back with a high-pitched moan.

Seven shuddered, gasping for breath as he felt the tight fire in his core threaten to snap, his own hips lifting off the chair to meet his hand, grinding and groaning loudly at the bodies on the monitor before him.

 “Seven, I’m going to come, please let me come, _oh god, Seven!_ -”

Her breathy whine of his name was his undoing, and Seven cursed aloud as he finally came, thick ropes of white jetting out and coating his thighs and belly. He continued for a few more slow thrusts into his palm, before collapsing hard against his chair, his eyes closing as he tried to slow his ragged breathing.

He laid there for a few moments more, listening to Zen’s throaty moan; a telltale sign that he was about to come, a sound that Seven knew by heart at this point. He smiled to himself when he heard the whitehaired male fall over the edge, and soon the only noise from the headset were his and MC’s combined soft and breathy sips of air, the heat of their need finally sated – for the time being.

The sweat cooling on the hard planes of his body was making him shiver, and Seven knew he should move to clean himself up. He opened his eyes, head raising just enough to look at the screen, finding himself wishing that he was there with them as well, another gasping body to press against theirs. He knew the moment he rose from that chair, the evening would be over, and while he had plenty of agency work he should be doing, he found that he wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

He watched as MC finally slid off of Zen’s lap, moving to stretch languidly as she looked back down at her lover, before glancing up to the camera - at Seven.

“You know, babe, that was a lot of fun,” she smirked, hands pulling her hair to the top of her head as she secured it with an elastic band. “But I think I could do better with a live studio audience. I’ve always been more of a theater girl, personally.”

Zen moved to stand as well, strong arms wrapping around her torso as his chin rested on her shoulder. “Hmm, you’re right. I am known for my stage acting because I engage well with the audience,” he said, eyes flashing up to stare at the camera as well, dancing with amusement.

“Seven, what do you say? Could we tempt you to join us?” MC purred, her eyes glazing over once more. Seven’s cheeks quickly filled with blood, words rising and dying in his throat as he swallowed thickly. Are they really asking for him to join them? There? In person?

Zen chuckled in amusement, as if he could see just how the redhead was reacting to their questioning. “We’d make it worth your while. I’ve always wanted to utilize more audience participation,” he said, the tone in his voice making it very evident what type of participation would be occurring.

Before he could take a second thought, Seven was up and out of his chair, the headset forgotten as he rushed to clean himself up and haphazardly put his clothes back on. He hesitated for only the briefest of moments before grabbing the keys off his desk and rushing for his garage.

For the second time tonight, Seven found himself very glad that his baby cars were built for speed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered that I can't stop writing threesomes, implied or otherwise.
> 
>  ~~Someone~~ No one stop me.


End file.
